


Hot Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, seriously this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou are still new to this whole relationship thing, and they figure it out (kind of).A story about a first love gone right, brought to you in a non-chronological order.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> The unpublished Valentine's day drabble that set everything into motion.

"It's so cold!" Hinata complained, jumping up and down, his hair brushing against the ceiling of the low dorm room. Kageyama just sat, curled up on his bed wrapped in several blankets with a rather sullen expression, resembling a grumpy daruma doll. He simply glared at Hinata as if the heating and electricity failing was HIS fault. Which it wasn't. Not this time. "Come ON, Kageyama, I told you, I didn't do anything!"

Kageyama continued to glare. Outside, snow was piling up, and classes had been cancelled. That meant that they were snowed in the building with approximately forty other university students. Hinata would've joined the dorm-wide party that was currently taking place, but Kageyama had refused to go. It probably didn't matter to Kageyama if they both went or not, but it did to Hinata. Right on cue, there was a loud crash somewhere down the hall, followed by loud cheer. Kageyama squinted at the door, as if he could silence everyone by sheer willpower. "Shouldn't you be out there, with them?"

Hinata frowned. "Why, you don't want me here?"

Kageyama scowled harder. "You're loud they're loud and...you are friends with them."

"Yes, and I choose to stay with my BOYFRIEND." Hinata replied stubbornly. He didn't know why, but he sure as hell was not leaving Kageyama here, alone. He jumped higher to prove his point, and smashed his head into the ceiling. "OW!"

"Dumbass." Kageyama snorted, shifting to sneer at Hinata, who was curled on the ground in fetal position, clutching his head. "Be more careful-" 

Hinata was about to retort with something utterly witty and amazing, when Kageyama, who had been leaning over the side of the bed, lost his balance, and tumbled onto Hinata, blankets and all. Hinata would've laughed, but he was too busy getting Kageyama's hair out of his face. "You IDIOT!" Hinata laughed when he could finally breath, but his limbs were still trapped in the surplus of fabric. Kageyama's hair was tickling his neck, and the taller boy was trying very hard to stay dignified. "What were you saying earlier?"

"Ugh." Came a grunt, and Hinata felt the weight on him shift a little. To his surprise, instead of lifting off, Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "You're warm."

"H-hey! Kageyama-" Hinata yelped. "Your feet are freezing! Get'em off! KAGEYAMA GET YOUR FEET OFF ME! GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY SHIRT, DUMBASS KAGEYAMA!" 

"Warm." Kageyama grumbled, arms wrapping around tighter, their legs tangled beneath the mountain of blankets. Hinata was now distinctly aware of his heart racing. It was definitely the adrenaline rush from earlier, but he hoped Kageyama didn't notice. 

"Ugh! Fine, have a taste of your own medicine, see how YOU like it!" Hinata fumbled around, hands finally finding themselves underneath Kageyama's shirt so that they ran over bare skin, and no, Hinata did not notice the way well defined muscles rippled under smooth skin, and no, his face definitely was not flushed for any reason whatsoever. Although, to his surprise, even Kageyama's back was cold. It was as if he was made of ice. 

Kageyama practically purred. "You're like a hot water bottle."

The expression of pure joy on Kageyama's face made Hinata's heart skip a beat. He resigned to being a glorified hot water bottle. "Ugh, you are so unfair."

Kageyama responded with a small chuckle and seriously, it was unfair how Hinata wanted to just die right them because nothing could match Kageyama's laugh. 

"I love you."

Except maybe, the random instances when Kageyama decided to display outward affection for Hinata. Of course, Hinata knew he cared about him, they were dating after all, and only by mastering the ability to tell the difference between Kageyama's multitude of expressions (all of which looked strikingly similar to just frowning) could one not get discouraged. Hinata was radiating joy. "You said you love me!" He exclaimed, delighted. 

"Yeah," Kageyama frowned in confusion. "Of course I do, how could I not, your perfect."

Hinata would spontaneously combust at any moment now. "You never say you love me, you just frown in that '●♧♡□}○' way!"

"Speak Japanese."

Hinata didn't because he was too busy grinning dumbly to himself. "You love me."

"Yes."

"So we are in love."

"Mhm."

"Really? You won't change your mind? No take-backs."

"We'll see-"

"Hey!" 

"Joking." Kageyama was smiling now (and he was so handsome and amazing and absolutely wonderful that Hinata could cry). He craned his neck to kiss the corner of Hinata's mouth. "No take-backs."

Hinata had officially ascended to a higher plane of complete worldly satisfaction because at that moment it felt like his entire purpose was fulfilled. "I love you."

"Mhm."

"I love you." Hinata repeated, snuggling closer.


	2. Overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has some things on his mind.

"Shouyou."

"Yes?"

"Why are we stalking Hitoka?"

Hinata turned to glare at his uncooperative sidekick. Kageyama was wearing an extremely annoyed expression on his face, his eyes steely behind a pair of comically oversized sunglasses and a baseball cap. "We aren't STALKING her, Tobio...ah, let's hurry, we are going to lose her in this crowd!"

Kageyama scowled, but let himself get pulled along. Hinata fixed his eyes on the blonde head weaving through the mass of people. "She told me she was going on a date with some guy from work."

"So?"

"SO?" Hinata watched as the two lined up for a ride with a long line-up. Satisfied that they wouldn't be moving for a while, he turned to address Kageyama. "I couldn't just LET her go alone! The last guy she dated turned out to be trash!"

"Hm." Kageyama frowned, looking in the direction of Yachi. "They look happy."

It was true. Hinata watched as the guy took Yachi's hand, and she blushed profusely, probably stammering something to distract herself, and the guy laughed, brushing her hair behind her ears. An older couple behind them said something, probably about how good they looked together, causing Yachi to blush more. They did look good together, with her in a cute pastel dress and him carrying her purse, their hands held. She was small, and barely tall enough to reach his shoulder, so he would bend down slightly to kiss her cheek.

Hinata looked at Kageyama. He was still watching the couple intently, his icy blue eyes focused. Hinata rarely noticed how good-looking he was, when he wasn't scowling or being Kageyama, because just Kageyama Tobio was enough to make Hinata's brain melt. But Kageyama WAS good looking, from his defined jaw to broad shoulders and fair skin. It was sunny, and there were beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face. Hinata watched as it trailed down his cheek, neck, and down the collar of his simple white t-shirt. Hinata looked down to his hands, and to Kageyama's remembering how his long, calloused fingers felt against bare skin. Kageyama's hands could only be described as beautiful, and Hinata wanted nothing more than to hold them. He reached out, but stopped.

"You think so?" When there wasn't a reply, Hinata opted to instead glance around the amusement park. Young families and groups of friends milled about, but he could only notice the couples. The pretty long-haired girls and guys shouldering their bags. They held hands and kissed and on-lookers like himself would comment on how cute or how well matched they were. He looked from Yachi and her date to Kageyama, who didn't seem to have heard. He looked back at Yachi, who was smiling at something the guy said.

That was what a couple was supposed to look like.

He spoke louder. "You're right."

"Hm?"

"They look happy." Hinata said, staring directly into the sun. He sneezed. "They make a good couple."

"Good couple?"

"They..." Hinata felt his voice shake. "They match."

"Appearances aren't everything." Kageyama shrugged. Hinata wanted to tell him that it wasn't just their appearances, but wasn't sure how to say it right.

"Aren't they?" Hinata asked, feeling sweaty and tired and too argumentative, too agitated. He glared at Kageyama, and at his hands and into his eyes and then back at Yachi and her date. "They are holding hands and he took her bag and bought her cotton candy and look, without a doubt he'll try to kiss her, and they...they look like a couple."

"That doesn't matter." Kageyama insisted. "They just met."

"Well maybe it does! Maybe it should!" Hinata snapped. "THEY can get married and THEY have kids and grow old together! THEY are..." His voice cracked, and Hinata felt rediculous, but he already said too much. "WE are...um, I'm...you...you should care. Those kinds of things are important, you know."

It was too sunny. There weren't any clouds in the sky, and Hinata was unbearably hot. He fixed his gaze on the ground. Kageyama took a step forward, blocking the sun. "They aren't." He said stubbornly, he jerked his head towards them. "If you want, we can go scare him off."

Hinata half-sighed, half-laughed. "No, idiot."

Kageyama took another step forward, and leaned down so they were face to face. There was a brief flash of something in his eyes. Hinata was trying to guess what, when Kageyama kissed him, so fast he didn't have a chance to protest, their teeth hitting each other and Hinata could taste cotton candy and iced tea, relaxing into the familiar feeling of Kageyama's lips against his own, but it was all gone when Kageyama pulled away blushing and walking away quickly. "Sorry. Let's go to the other side, they just got on the ride."

"H-hey! Tobio, wait!" 

Hinata felt a lump form in his throat, and his pulse was too loud in his ears. There were a thousand things that he wanted to tell them. Kageyama wasn't scary at all (okay, maybe he was, just not all the time) and he had a nice smile when he actually smiled. Kageyama was a surprisingly good cook, and always did the dishes after dinner because Hinata was too short to put everything away in the cupboards. Kageyama was the brave one, and Hinata was the one who never wanted to kiss him or hold his hand in public, so Kageyama would always hold back, jamming his hands into his pockets, just to make Hinata feel at ease. 

Hinata watched as Kageyama walked onwards, never disappearing in the crowd because he was just so damn tall, and he would occasionally glance back to make sure Hinata was keeping up.

And then Hinata didn't care, because he just wanted to kiss Kageyama again, because he none of it mattered anymore. He was sprinting to catch up. Once he did, Hinata would grab Kageyama's hand and hold it firmly. He had no plans of letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtext? Subtext.


	3. Pianissimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Kageyama really met Hinata.

Tobio sat at the table, studying an open textbook. The words seemed to fly out at him, taunting him with his own incompetence. Still, he gritted his teeth and stared at the book.

"Hi!" Tobio looked up. A girl smiled at him. Her grin was too wide, and her perfume too strong. "You're in my JapLit class, aren't you?"

Tobio nodded, not looking her in the eye. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

It was an honest question, but her grin faltered. "I...well, some of us are going to a party later. I was wondering if you could join us."

"No thanks." Tobio returned to trying to capture the floating words. Be was bad with people, and worse with parties. He always ended up isolating himself, and he didn't know why. He just didn't.

"Oh, okay." She lingered there, expectantly.

"What?"

"I-I...nothing." She bit her lip.

"Go away then." Tobio said simply. He had to get her away, before he upset her, and to his confusion, she looked him in the eye and there were tears.

"Fine! I was just trying to be nice!" She snapped, twirling on her heels and stomping away.

Tobio watched her leave. The words had settled back onto the page, staring up at him. "What?" He muttered, half expecting an answer.

"Tobio-chan." Oikawa chided, walking up and slinging an arm around his shoulder. Tobio flinched away from his touch, but Oikawa did nothing to remove his grip. "You have to stop that."

"Stop what?"

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "Being such a dickhead, duh. She wanted to be friends with you, god knows why. Probably your face, but you have such a CHARMING disposition."

Tobio shook his head. "She didn't. Not friends."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "Oh-ho? So you aren't as blockheaded as you pretend to be. Well, fine. Let's start simple; who's your roommate?"

Tobio shrugged. He tried to remember, but only called up a hazy memory of a short kid who slipped in and out at different hours from him. They had limited interactions due to their schedules, and Tobio had never bothered to make himself present for too long. The dorms were suffocating. "I don't know."

Oikawa's eyebrows had risen higher, and Tobio found himself wondering if they were removable. "Well start with him. I command you to talk to him."

"But-"

"No buts." Oikawa slapped him hard on the back. "Thank me later, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Kageyama is pretty difficult. The little awkward potato is just not very good at making friends.
> 
> Oikawa tries to be a bad guy, but he really is a softie. ^^


	4. Piu Mosso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the storm.

"I'm telling you, guys! He's scary!" Shouyou whined, sipping his alarmingly neon whipped beverage of some sort.

"He can't be THAT bad." Yamaguchi frowned thoughtfully while eyeing the beverage with caution, shuddering.

"He is!" Shouyou insisted. "He keeps cornering me in the dorm and it feels like eeeeeeeeek and grrrrrrrr and he has this creepy way of smiling, and he doesn't say anything. Kageyama HATES me! 

This caught Yachi's attention. "Kageyama Tobio?"

Shouyou nodded glumly. "He ignored the first two weeks, and now he hates me. I mean, his side of the dorm is just as messy as mine! I didn't do anything!"

"Kageyama Tobio was seen talking to Oikawa Tooru! Apparently they were close before!" Yachi exclaimed, as if that should mean anything.

"Who's Oikawa Tofu?" Shouyou asked. 

"Tooru." Yachi corrected, as patient as three Buddhas. "He's the king of the university. Super smart, handsome, and athletic. Though, in my opinion, he's kind of scary. Kiyoko Shimizu on the other hand is a goddess and is the nicest, most beautiful, wonderful human to grace-"

"I don't think he HATES you. From what I heard, he is like that with everyone." Yamaguchi interrupted, in the timid and polite way that only Yamaguchi could without insulting anyone (probably an acquired skill from being around the benevolent demon that was Tsukishima Kei, Shouyou decided). "I don't think he has any friends...apart from MAYBE Oikawa, but they don't seem particularly close."

"Oh...so a scary, mean grouch with a nice face and is bad with people..." Shouyou frowned thoughtfully. Then he shot his two friends a toothy smile. "Oh!"

"Hm?"

"If I think of him as Kei, it shouldn't be a problem!" Shouyou decided, and was hit on the head with the spine of a mammoth textbook.

"Gee." Tsukishima grumbled, pulling up a chair next to Yamaguchi while shooting Shouyou a glare that could freeze over the ocean. "I'm flattered."

Shouyou just smiled and hummed to himself, imagining how he would confront his scary roommate. Yamaguchi watched him, his hand slowly creeping out to pry the semi-radioactive cup from his grasp. Shouyou frowned. "Hey!"

"Shouyou." Yamaguchi sighed, exasperated. "Your face is literally shaking. No more for you."

"You've been around Suga-senpai too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, quick update. School is death. I'll try my best, but updates will be slow for both this and "Recipe Book". There WILL be a little something coming up, so thank you for sticking around and being patient!

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot promise a regular update schedule, but I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE TWICE A MONTH.


End file.
